Radio frequency (RF) systems can operate on signals ranging in frequency from approximately 3 kHz to 300 GHz. In modern RF systems, signals are routinely in the gigahertz range. As such, devices within RF systems often include circuitry capable of sampling gigahertz range RF signals. Programmable ICs may be used to perform a wide range of signal processing functions. The programmable circuitry within programmable ICs, however, typically runs at a maximum clock rate that is lower than the sampling rate needed to support RF signal processing. This disparity in operating frequency presents a significant challenge when designing RF systems using programmable ICs.